Midna's Bane: The Return of Zant
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: What if Zant came back and planned revenge on both Midna and Link? How far will he go to get this revenge? Rated M for a really good reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As far as I know, this is the first Zelda fanfiction I have posted. So please take that into consideration when you are reviewing. The M rating is for something that happens to Midna and of course the violence and gore.

Legend of Zelda: Return of Zant

Chapter 1

Violation and a New Twilight Princess

Midna gave a bored sigh as she sat on the throne in the Palace of Twilight. Despite the fact that everything was peaceful in both Hyrule and in the Twilight Realm, she had a great sense of unrest and a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Writing it off as wishful thinking on her part, she headed to her chambers for some time to reflect and rest her eyes.

Elsewhere in the Twilight Realm, something evil stirred. Though Zant had been killed physically by Midna using her magic, his spirit was still thriving. Being incorporeal, he needed a body in order to put his plan of vengeance on both Midna and Link into action. So, he possessed the body of a seemingly important Twili that Midna had seemed to be getting close to. He had observed her for a while and learned quite a bit about what she had been doing. After destroying the personality of the host, he made his way to the Palace of Twilight. Time to set his plan into motion.

Once he got there, Zant found his way to Midna's chambers. However, Midna sensed that something was amiss. She knew it was him and asked, glaring menacingly at the Twili, "Zant...what do you want with me?"

Zant answered her question, "It's quite simple, really. I'm going to make you and your little light-dwelling friend pay for what you did to me." He shot a large ball of Twilight magic at Midna, knocking her back onto her bed.

Midna sat up and responded haughtily, "Try it, Zant! I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" She shot some of her own power at Zant, shaping it into an arrow. It was similar to Zelda's attack with the light arrows, except that it was twilight magic instead of light that she was shooting.

Zant dodged the attack quickly, appearing at Midna's side, "I'm not planning on paying _you_ back _that_ way." He placed his right hand on her hip and made a grab for her purple skirt.

Midna, figuring out what he was trying to do, struggled against his firm grip. She wasn't going to be a willing participant in his plans, "No! I won't let you do this to me!"

Zant held her fast and used another large ball of Twilight magic at close range, "Oh, you'll let me do this. Or I'll see to it that your friends that dwell in the light never get to see another dawn."

Hit by the magic, Midna fell back onto the bed again. Not wanting to risk the lives of her dear friends, she frowned at Zant, still glaring at him, "...Fine, do what you want. Just leave Link and Zelda out of all this."

Zant smirked and ripped off her skirt, telling her, "Trust me, I have no problem with that. You will feel everything, but you will not enjoy this."

Without another word, Zant messed around with Midna before thrusting into her, hard. He enjoyed the sound of her shrill cry as her hymen was unmercifully ruptured and he raped her, very fast and very hard. When he was finished with Midna, Zant left her there, alone and broken.

However, Midna refused to give Zant the satisfaction of hearing her cry and bit her quivering bottom lip. She soon went to sleep, worn out by this violation and trying to steel herself against anything and everything she was beginning to feel.

A week or two later, Midna was making her usual walk around the palace when she started to feel really exhausted and dizzy for no reason. She swayed on her feet and would've fallen to the floor if her bodyguard hadn't been there to catch her. What was wrong? Why did she feel so strange? Thinking about it, the former Twilight Princess guessed that she might be with child. After all, it had only been a week, perhaps two since Zant...forced that on her.

By this time, he had manipulated or killed most of those who were loyal to Midna. The only ones who still held onto their loyalties to Midna were her bodyguards and personal attendants, and there weren't even that many of them left. The only ones left were now with her though.

The youngest of Midna's attendants, Kelea, asked, "My lady, are you all right?"

Shiloh, an older attendant, responded, "...She seems all right now. We mustn't take any unnecessary risks though. Kelea, you and the guards escort Lady Midna to her chambers for some rest. I have something I must discuss with..." She made a face as she said his name, "_Lord_ Zant."

Kelea nodded and she and the bodyguards walked with Midna back to her chambers.

Shiloh went to Zant and asked him directly, "Did you force Lady Midna to have sexual relations with you?"

Zant, due to the fact that he had managed to rip the throne from Midna again, was very proud. He replied, "Yes, I did, servant. What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Shiloh clenched her hand into a tight fist, angry that he had done that to her mistress and wanting to retaliate. However, now was not the time for that. Since it was true, she would have to take very good care of Lady Midna and it was better to focus on someone who needed her help and was a good person rather than waste her energy on someone who was evil, "Well, there's nothing I can do about it now, but I'll have you know that there is a good possibility that Midna is with child." Not saying another word, she rushed back to Midna's chambers before she did anything rash.

Midna was now on her bed, lying on her back on the bed and feeling slightly nauseous. She was also very tired and strangely craving fruit. She saw Shiloh and asked, "What's wrong with me, Shi? Why am I experiencing all of this?"

Shiloh sighed and answered, "I won't lie to you, Midna. It's more than likely that you are pregnant. I won't know for sure until I run some tests, but it shouldn't take too long. I'll need a small sample of your blood to be sure, though."

Midna seemed shocked and scared, but also slightly happy. She finally sighed and said, "Take what you need, Shi. So...the child is going to stay with me, not Zant. He, or she, may inherit some of his powers, but I will be dead before I let him lay hands on this child. He may have fathered it, but...I didn't want what he did to happen and I'm the one that has to carry it for six months." She said this with a new determination, as if compelled by the news to get away from the palace.

Kelea nodded and told her, "That sounds like a wonderful plan, Midna, but Zant has control of the palace, as well as most of the realm now. Where would you take your baby to raise him or her away from Zant's corrupting influence?"

Midna sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking. She then looked back at Kelea and answered her question, "As much as I would hate to involve the land of Hyrule in our problems again, I do not know where else I can turn. I will stay here in the Twilight Realm for a few years, biding my time in one of the few unconquered lands, until my unborn baby reaches the age of 7. It is then that I will repair the shattered mirror and make my way to the lands of light. I have friends there that would be more than happy to help us overthrow Zant again, even moreso when they find out what he did to me."

Shiloh nodded, "That is a wise course of action, Midna. I will accompany you on your travels." She turned to Kelea, "You must find some way to keep _Lord _Zant busy while Lady Midna and I make our escape. We can't have him find out what she is planning, nor can he know about what's going on."

Kelea told her, "I would be more than happy to do that. I will do anything to help Lady Midna."

Shiloh responded, "All right, good luck."

Kelea replied, as she walked out the door, "To all of us." She went to find Zant and when she did, she engaged him in idle conversation, to keep him busy while Midna and Shiloh made a break for it.

Just as Midna and Shiloh were almost home free, Zant sensed Midna leaving somehow and glared over at Kelea, "Why you little-!"

Kelea glared right back, telling him defiantly, "Anything to get Lady Midna away from _you_! You used her in a way that no one should be used!_ No one_ and I do mean no one, deserves to be treated like that."

Zant shouted, "Shut up, you!" He killed her with a large ball of magic and darted out of the front entrance to the palace. He saw Midna and Shiloh making their escape and shot another bolt of magic at Midna.

Shiloh saw the magic coming and pushed Midna out of the away, to protect her and the unborn child from harm. She was hit by the attack herself though and fell over, mortally wounded. She rolled over to Midna and with her dying breath told her, "Run..."

Midna gulped back tears and nodded, shocked and saddened by the loss of her close friend. She bolted from the scene and managed to make it to one of the unoccupied regions of the Twilight realm.

Four months later, she was clearly pregnant, her now large belly seeming almost too large for her delicate frame. However, she was happy and free from Zant's iron grasp. That was all that really mattered. She heard something strange and tensed, a purple field of energy suddenly surrounding her. She gasped, surprised, "What the-?"

It was then that a grey female timber wolf with a strange blonde mane, gray-green eyes and white paws appeared and told her, "That power boost you have right now is from your unborn child, former ruler of Twilight."

Midna found it strange that a wolf was talking to her, but answered, "Thank you for telling me that. Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

Smirking, the female replied, "I have been watching you for some time now, Midna. My name is Kylie, and I came here to help you when it comes time for your little girl to be born." She sighed and seemed to be thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "I was your mother's midwife as well."

Midna seemed surprised and responded, "But wait...you're a wolf. Doesn't that mean...?"

The female answered, "Yes, I am originally from Hyrule. Way back before you were even born, the Twili were allies with Hyrule for a short time. By the way, do you know why your child is so powerful?"

Midna sighed and explained, "Most likely because she inherited both _my _powers _and_ Zant's, which is another reason I'm keeping her from him. If he found out how powerful she is, he would find some way of manipulating her into helping him." She winced as she felt her daughter kick her.

Kylie asked, as she gently placed a paw on Midna's abdomen, "Are you okay?"

Midna replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. This little one's just got a good kick to her, that's all."

Kylie replied, "That isn't uncommon in the late months of pregnancy. It's a good sign though. It means she's healthy. Why don't you get comfortable and I'll find us something to eat?" She left before Midna had a chance to argue with her.

Midna nodded and did her best to get comfortable. (A/n: I hate to interrupt your reading, but I meant to say in my first note that I made Twili pregnancies shorter because they are so different from normal people. Anyway, let's continue!)

Kylie soon returned with food and the two ate in relative silence.

After they were finished eating, the two engaged in fulfilling conversation, to learn about each other and get comfortable with each other. It was probably close to midnight before the two women finally fell asleep.

Midna went into labor right on schedule, although it was a very difficult labor for her. The baby was born around 6:30 in the evening.

Kylie had helped her through the whole process, holding her hand and encouraging her just as she had done with Midna's mother. When the baby was born, she grabbed a blanket from her bag and wrapped the newborn Twili in it. She told Midna, "Congratulations. It's a girl. What are you going to call her?"

Midna yawned and replied, "Azimda. Can you please let me hold her now?"

Kyle smiled and nodded. She handed over Azimda and turned into wolf form, "She's all yours now. Good luck!" She ran off, going to Hyrule to inform Link and Zelda about Midna and the baby, though at the time, Midna was not aware that she was doing that.

Midna nodded after Kylie, smiled down at Azimda, then fell asleep. The next few years were going to be interesting, to say the least...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My original intent was to have some of the time that Midna was taking care of Azimda in here, but I figured that would take too long, so I decided to go ahead and cut to seven years later. Also, Link and Zelda have a child as well, a boy. His name is Hunter and he tends after Link in appearance, while he takes after Zelda in personality, although he did get the Triforce of Courage from his daddy so he is a bit braver than her. Zelda is also pregnant here, with her and Link's second child. She is a girl and her name will probably be Natasha, although I am still taking suggestions. She probably won't be born until Chapter 5, so you've got a while to think. She will also inherit the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda, so take that into consideration as well when thinking on names. Anyway, on with the story!

Midna's Bane: The Return of Zant

Chapter 2

Return to Hyrule, a Reunion and Inheritance

Seven years later, Midna held the young Azimda's hand and quietly walked to the entrance of the cave she had moved into when her infant girl had been 4 months old. Releasing her hand, she peeked out the entrance and looked around to keep an eye out for Zant's minions. Once she was sure it was clear, she took hold of Azimda's hand and darted out of the cave, running to a nearby boulder for cover. She looked around again and progressed toward the area where the Twilight Mirror had connected to Hyrule slowly. When they finally reached the area, a couple of Twilight Birds caught sight of her. To protect her young child, she collected the girl into her arms and used her power to repair the Twilight Mirror. Ushering her child toward the entrance to Hyrule, she shot some magic at the encroaching minions. "Hurry, Azimda, go! We can't stay around too long, or Zant will come for us!"

Azimda gasped, "But...Mommy, I can't just leave you here to fight those birds yehself!"

Midna told her, "I'll join you in Hyrule. Just go!"

Suddenly, Kylie appeared, in her wolf form and leapt on one of the birds, gnawing at its throat. The dark bird shook around crazily, trying to get her off. She told Midna and Azimda, "Hurry up and go, you two! I'll take care of these guys. What matters most is that Link and Zelda learn of what is going on here! Go!"

Midna shook her head, "I won't just leave you here to die, Kylie! Not after all you've done for me and my daughter! I've...already let enough die on my behalf. Just come with us!"

Kylie responded, "I'm not the one that matters! You and your daughter are the last, best hope for the Twilight Realm now! Just go without me!"

Azimda screamed as she saw Kylie grabbed around the middle by the talons of another of the birds, her sides streaming with blood. Tears of fright streaming out of her yellow-cornea purple eyes, She buried her face in Midna's belly, "Mommy...pwease, let's just go, together!"

Midna nodded, "Right, come on!" She picked up the frightened little one and ran towards the exit, shielding her from harm by holding her close. As she made her exit, a few of the birds tried to go after Azimda, but she fought them off with all she had. She got quite a few cuts on her from fighting to protect her precious burden, but once she was into the repaired portal, she was home free.

Upon arriving in the Arbiter's Grounds, the 'Queen' of the Twilight Realm walked down the steps and collapsed to the ground. All that running and fighting was finally taking its toll. However, it was important that she get to Hyrule Castle, mainly Link and Zelda. Midna set Azimda down and told her, "We should be safe here...at least for the time being. It won't be long until Zant, the evil man I told you about, figures out that we've left. We can't stay here very long, okay?"

Azimda nodded, "Okay, mommy. You...otay? You seem tired."

Midna, not wanting to cause her child unnecessary worry, answered, "I'll be fine, dearie. I just need to sit here and rest a few minutes." She patted the girl on the head and sat down on the floor. After a few moments rest, she rose to her feet again and said, "All right, let's get to Hyrule Castle. There're some friends of mine there that I'd like you to meet."

Azimda smiled and nodded, "Otay, mommy." She followed Midna quietly, a rather calm child despite the fact that she had been born and raised in a contested land.

As they neared the exit into Gerudo Desert, Midna grew more weary and fell to her knees, exhaustion setting in quickly. She had hoped she could make it to Hyrule before the sunset without using her magic, but it looked like she wouldn't get her wish. Pulling Azimda close, she said, "Hold onto me, dear. We're going there by a faster way. It'll take more out of me, but I think, considering the circumstances, that it's worth spending the energy to warp us to the Castle Town." She used her magic, teleporting them to the too-familiar area outside the town. Feeling even more weary now, she turned to Azimda and said, "Azi hon, I need you to hurry and go on to the castle. I need to find somewhere out of the way to rest and recuperate from all we went through today. Can you handle being by yourself for a little bit?"

Azimda shook her head, having inherited her mother's trademark stubbornness, "No, momma! I not weaving you out hewe! We bof go to the castle, or neiver of us go."

Midna laughed, having somewhat anticipated that response, "Sweetie, I already told you, I just need to rest. Don't worry, I'll be okay. You just go on and tell my friends, Link and Zelda, what happened before we got here, 'k?"  
Azimda answered, "It no otay. I wan' you wif me. I don' know nobody."

Midna sighed, "Azimda...if you don't go now, Zant might catch up to us both, and I'd rather it just be me then both of us. Okay? Now please, stop making this difficult and go to the castle. Now!" She took her daughter's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to give the girl some reassurance before turning her around and pushing her forward from behind.

Azimda replied, "O...otay, mommy. I go...dust hang on, 'tay?"

Midna smiled, "I'll do my best. Bye for now, Azi."

Azimda replied, "Yeah...b-buh bye for now, momma." She ran off, hurrying to the castle.

Not particularly paying much attention to the environment of the bustling town, she ran into a young boy with black hair with natural red highlights, wearing glasses, and with deep green eyes. He told her, "Hey, watch where you're goin', stupid!"

Azimda responded, "Sorry, but I not stupid! I jus' didn't see ya there. How do I get ta da castle?"

The boy told her, "That one's easy. You just go through the central plaza and head north. Any particular reason you need to get there?"

Azimda said, "Well, I need ter see Link and Zelda. My momma's their friend."

The boy simply nodded, "Okay, but be careful. The castle guards might give you a hard time unless you tell them what you told me. Of course, you'll have to tell them your mom's name too, but that's not a problem, right?"

Azimda smiled, "Right. Thank ya." She ran off, heading to the castle. She was growing steadily more worried about her mother.

Once she arrived at the front gate, the guard asked her, "Excuse me, kid, but I can't just let anyone walk through here. Who are you, and what's your business at the castle?"

Azimda answered, "I...uhh, came to see Queen Zelda sir. My momma's her friend."

He asked, skeptically smirking at the young Twili, "And just who, pray tell, is your mother?"

Azimda got an urgent look on her face and answered simply, "My momma is Midna, da Twilight Princess...or rather, queen now if it weren't for dat Zant guy."

Having heard of Midna in some of the supposedly private conversations between Link and Zelda, the guard replied, "Oh...I see. I take it you are here on some urgent matter, then?"

The girl nodded, "Yes. Pwease, let me insides!"

The guard said, "I'll let you in as soon as you tell me your name, kid, and what's going on that you need to get inside in such a hurry."

Azimda answered him, "'m Azimda. I need ta go 'cause I gots somefin to tell Queen Zelda and Link. My momma's all alone out there, tiad and weak! She used wots of her powas to gets us here! Pwease, let me in!"

The guard replied, "All right, kid, go on." He opened the gate and stepped aside to let the scared child Twili go in. He could tell from her panicked tone and by the way she was bouncing from foot to foot that she was being sincere about everything she had said. Hopefully, Link and Zelda would be able to help the kid.

Inside the castle, Zelda was sitting in her study, helping her and Link's son, Hunter with some of his schooling. The boy was almost a mirror image of his father except for the nose and in build. He was more slender than his father, and tended toward the arts more. Although he could already defend himself a little, he was more likely to run from the situation or try to negotiate a way out than actually fight. He groaned, "Mom, I don't like math. Can't we do something else?"

Zelda laughed, "You have to, Hunter. Otherwise, you'll never be able to take over when I get too old to rule anymore."

Link spoke up and asked, "Didn't you ever consider that Hunter might not want to be King when he grows up, Zelda? What if he just wants a normal life, like I had before I came here?"

Zelda looked at him, "I'll let him have that if it's what he really wants, but don't you force him to move back to Ordon. He has to make up his own mind about what he wants to do." She looked toward the double doors of the rather ornate room, having heard running footsteps not that long ago, "Link, are you expecting anyone from your hometown today?"

Link shook his head, "No, I'm not, but it would seem we have a visitor." He walked out of the room, following the sound of hurried footsteps.

As he got closer to the source of the sound, a young girl came into view. She had strange markings and eyes with yellow corneas. At first, he was reminded of Midna, but as she got closer, he saw that it wasn't her.

Not having been looking where she was going, again, Azimda collided with Link and ended up on the floor. She groaned, "Sorry...oh!" As she rose to her feet again, she noticed Link's green tunic, then looked him over completely when she was on her feet and added, with a hopeful grin, "It's you! You're..."

Link looked at her curiously, "Yes...and you are?"

Azimda answered, "The name's Azimda. 'm Midna's daughter."

Link looked doubtful, but he did remember the visit from the wolf. He responded, "Really? If you are, prove it. What's the name of the bad guy from the Twilight Realm?"

Azimda, only knowing of Zant as the one causing trouble now and remembering a little bit that Midna had told her when she was younger, answered, "I-it's...Z-Zant." She trembled and stuck her tongue out of her mouth after saying his name, a bad taste in her mouth. She hated talking of the man.

Link nodded, "That's right...hmm...what were your mother's last words to me before she left Hyrule? Surely she would have told you that..."

Azimda frowned and looked at the floor, not wanting to have to relive the night she had heard her mother crying out of pain at being separated from Link. She gulped, then said, "Sh-she said... 'I...see you later..' I know what she really wanted to say though." ((A/N: Heh, I think we all do. XD))

Link sighed and nodded, "Yeah, that's what she said." Trying not to think of the night following Midna's departure, the Hero of Hyrule added, "I don't want to here what she wanted to say. I couldn't bear it. Anyway, where is she now? Why did she send you by yourself?"

Azimda told him, "She...outside da town. She no make it here 'cause use too much powa to get us here. I by maself cause she fraid I get caught by Zant guy if I stay wif her, so she out dere by haself. I sorry. I twy!" She was almost in tears.

Link said in a soothing voice, "Oh, that's okay. You don't need to worry. If she was afraid you'd get caught, it was good of her to send you here. This place is a lot better protected than the lands just outside of Castle Town. Why don't you follow me, and then I'll go and get your mom...okay?" He was excited at the thought of seeing Midna again, but part of him wished it could be under better circumstances. He took Azimda's hand and helped her rise to her feet again. He led her towards the study, then stopped at the door. He couldn't just waltz in on Zelda and Hunter without explaining Azimda. Giving a sigh, he turned to her and said, "Wait here." He went into the room and tapped Zelda on the shoulder, "Zelda, can I see you outside a moment?"

Zelda nodded, confused as to why Link wanted to talk to her alone so suddenly. What was wrong? Did it have something to do with the footsteps they had both heard? She followed Link into the hallway and gasped slightly at the sight of the strange child. Who was...wait, was this Azimda? The Twilight child that Kylie, the former Hylian protector of the Twilight Realm's Royal Family, had told her about? "Okay, I'm here. What's going on, Link?"

Link answered, "Zelda, do you remember that wolf that came to see us?"

Zelda replied, "How could I forget? She nearly gave Hunter a heart attack until she started talking...which was weird in and of itself. Anyway, what does that have to do with her?"

Link told her, "This is the girl that she was talking about. This is Azimda, Midna's daughter."

Zelda nodded, "Nice to meet you, Azimda. Where is your mother?" She seemed rather calm and collected, now that the girl's name had been given. It was evident that Kylie had given them fair warning before returning to Midna.

Azimda gulped, "She...outside Casta town. She use powa to get us here...too much."

Zelda answered, "Oh., I see." She looked at Link, "And I assume you were going to get her?"

Link nodded, "Yes, Zelda. I'm going to get her even without your approval. I'm not just gonna leave Midna out there in this weather. Especially if not what Azimda said about...Zant, is true."

Zelda's eyes widened slightly at hearing Zant's name, "What? Zant...but I thought he was gone." Composing herself, the Queen of Hyrule answered, "Anyway, what did she say about him?"

Link sighed, "Well, evidently he's back and causing more trouble for the Twilight Realm. Azimda said...that Midna was afraid that Zant would catch up with them, and sent her here to keep her safe from him. She also said that Midna stayed out there because she was too weak from overusing her power. I can't just leave Midna out there like that, Zelda."

Zelda nodded, "I know. Hurry and get her, and bring her back here. It'll be safer for her to recover her strength somewhere that has some sort of protection."

Link smiled, glad that Zelda was being understanding, and not unreasonable.

Zelda smiled back and kissed Link on the cheek. She told him, "Try to hurry back though. I'd rather not have you injured by Zant too, if it can be helped. If he is really out there, you're taking a big risk."

Link nodded and ran from the room, needing no more urging. He went to the stables and got Epona, figuring that it would be easier on Midna if she rode back to the castle rather than walking. When he got out of town, he found Midna lying half-conscious on her side near the little pedestal where the golden wolf that was actually a skeletal warrior, that had taught him one of his sword skills, had sat. He stopped Epona near there and climbed off. Walking over, he said, "Hello, Midna."

Midna smiled, surprised and glad to see her friend again, "Hey, Link. Sorry you have to see me like this...anyway, what's up?"

Link answered, "Silly, I came to get you. Your daughter made it to the castle and told us what happened. Well, she didn't tell us everything, but she did tell us that Zant's back. Where did she come from, anyway?"

Midna looked at the ground and said, "I'd...rather talk to you about that when I'm more awake, if you don't mind. It was a painful experience that's best talked about with a clear mind."

Link nodded, "Okay." From the bit of time he had known her, he could tell that it wasn't something she wanted to talk about in such an open setting, and hadn't been a pleasant experience for her. He added, "Come on, let's get you to the castle. It'll be safer for you if you rest there to recover from your hard travels."

Midna told him, "Okay...by the way, how is Zelda? And those kids from your hometown?"

Link responded, "They're all fine. Oh...you should know, Zelda and I have a son. We also have a little girl on the way. Sorry I didn't wait for you...if I had known you would be coming back, I wouldn't have-" He was cut off by Midna's pointer finger pressed on his lips.

Midna told the Hero, "It's fine, Link. Let's just get out of here before Zant comes."

Link asked, "Okay. Can you walk?"

Midna replied, "I can make it to the horse." She looked at Epona pointedly.

Link nodded, "That's why I brought her. I thought you might be too weak from using so much of your power to walk for very long. Tell me one other thing before we go though...why were you so set on getting Azimda away from Zant?"

Midna answered, "Two reasons. The number one reason is that she's my daughter and I wanted to protect her. The second reason is that she inherited some of my power along with Zant's...so, you can imagine how much power he would have if he got ahold of her and managed to manipulate her into helping him."

Link's eyes got wide as he considered the prospect and told her, "...Wow, point taken. Okay, come on." He helped her stand and followed her over to Epona to make sure she would make it all right.

Midna got on the horse and took hold of the reins. She nodded to Link to let him know that she was ready to go.

Once Midna had signaled him, Link grabbed a lead from Epona's saddle and hooked it onto her muzzle. He then told Epona gently, "Come on girl, let's get home." He led the horse through the town, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the townsfolk. Midna needed to get through

When they got to the front gate, he told the guard, "It's me, Link. Let me, Epona, and the one riding her through."

The guard asked, "May I inquire as to who the rider is, sir?"

Link responded, "She's an old friend, all right? Her name's Midna if it matters that much to you."

The guard blinked, "Oh.." Not knowing what else to say, he opened the gate to let them through, "Good luck then, sir."

After they got through the front gate, Link took Epona to the stables and helped Midna off the horse. He told her, "Let's get you inside." He picked her up bridal style and headed into the castle as the rain began to pour around them.

Zelda was waiting in the front corridor when Link arrived with Midna in his arms. She nodded and said, "Midna, long time no see. I wish we could've reunited under better circumstances."

Midna smiled and nodded, "Likewise, Zelda. Now, do you have somewhere I can rest or do I have to sleep on the floor?"

Zelda laughed a little at her bluntness and told her, "Same as always, I see. Yes, we have some guest rooms. Link, why don't you take Midna on up? Be quiet about it though, Hunter just went to bed. Ow!" She placed her hand on her slightly distended stomach, the unborn child inside her having kicked her.

Link asked, "Are you okay?"

Zelda nodded, "I'm fine. Your daughter's just really active."

Midna asked, "Speaking of daughters..."

Zelda responded, "Oh, Azimda's fine. She's really worried about you though, and rather scared. She's standing outside Hunter's room."

Azimda had come running once she had heard her mother's voice. She gasped, "Mommy! You okay!" She ran over to Link and Midna.

Midna laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm all right. I told you I would be. Anyway, Link's taking me to a room to sleep if you want to come with me."

Azimda looked at Link, "Wet's go, den! Take the way!"

Link smiled and chuckled a little and said, "I believe you mean, 'lead' the way. Anyway, follow me." He carried Midna to one of the guest rooms with Azimda following in his wake. Once he got there, he set Midna on the bed and told her, "All right, I'll let you sleep and go talk to Zelda about forming some sort of plan to take back your home, Midna. Your daughter will grow up with her own people if I have anything to say about it." He left the room.

Midna nodded after his retreating figure and sighed, having wanted to tell Link everything that had happened with Zant. However, it could wait. There was no rush to tell him about the rape or the fact that he had killed most of her people. She lay down in the bed and fell quickly asleep. The reunion with Link and Zelda had been a happy one, but all too brief. Perhaps tomorrow or the next day, they could spend more time just catching up.


End file.
